


Tears Like A River

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grian cries guys, Grian's bird dies, Hugging, M/M, Mumbo comforts him, hermitcraft season 7, lots of hugs, not gonna lie this is pretty angsty, pet death, takes place in minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Grian's pet bird dies, Mumbo comforts him.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Tears Like A River

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not shipping the real people, just minecraft personas.
> 
> I know I'm probably committing the ultimate sin since I don't even know if Grian has any parrots and if he does I don't know their names. Like, does he have one named Pesky Bird or is that something he just says? I don't even know anymore. So I'm giving him a fictional blue parrot named Iskball.
> 
> Yes you read that right, Iskball.

It had been an accident.

Grian was just dancing away with Iskball outside his castle, but then False and Iskall flew by and appeared to be in a heated battle, arrows flew everywhere and multiple times they clashed with swords.

But then, Iskall shot a flaming arrow at False, and she blocked it with her shield, but this caused the arrow to dive down and impale Iskball.

They tried to save him, but there wasn't any water near by, and by the time they found some it had been too late.

The grave was decorated with flowers, and Iskball was written on the stone. False and Iskall apologized over and over again, but Grian insisted it was okay with a smile.

He knew it had been an accident, they didn't mean to kill him, they never meant Iskball any harm.

"Where should I put them?" Grian glanced over his shoulder at Mumbo, he was walking over with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Grian was sat in front of the grave.

He smiled softly at his boyfriend. "Anywhere's fine." Mumbo nodded before setting the flowers down next to the ones from Stress.

Then he sat down next to Grian. "How're you holding up?" He asked.

For a moment, Grian didn't reply. On one hand, he had no desire to lie to Mumbo, but at the same time he didn't want to worry him or upset him.

Grian was practically known for his cheeriness, what if Mumbo didn't like him if he was sad?

"I'm okay." Is what he finally settled on, with a small eye closed smile as he glanced Mumbo's way.

But when he opened his eyes, Mumbo was giving him a sad look, a looking of understanding and sympathy. "Grian..."

"What? I'm really okay Mumbo. Will I miss Iskball? Sure, but you know, he's a bird, I can get a new bird. O-Of course I'll have to name it something else, you can't just name another bird the same name and pretend your original bird is still there, cause Iskball's irreplaceable-" Grian rambled.

Mumbo gently pinched Grian's cheek with his fingers and pulled, making Grian shut up and yelp in pain as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Owww!"

"You don't have to act strong for me you know...it's okay..." Mumbo told him gently, resting his hand on Grian's shoulder. "I'm here for you."

Grian's eyes widened at those words, then he scowled. "W-What do you mean? I don't need anyone to be here for me! I'm fine on my own. I don't need you or anyone else and I certainly don't need Iskball! I don't get upset, that's not me! I don't need to bother missing Iskball, he wouldn't want me to anyways, I'm okay-" Grian choked out a gasp when he realized tears were dribbling down his cheeks. He tried to quickly wipe them away but then wouldn't stop. 

Mumbo placed a gentle hand on Grian's cheek and Grian froze, staring into Mumbo's eyes as Mumbo used his thumb to brush away some of the tears.

Then Grian broke.

More tears streamed down his cheeks as Grian stared up at his boyfriend. "I-I miss him...I miss him so much..." He rammed his head into Mumbo's chest.

Mumbo wrapped his arms around Grian tightly as Grian sobbed into his chest. "Shhh..."

"W-Why did he have to leave me!? It's not fair!..." Grian cried out, trembling badly.

Mumbo pressed a kiss to the side of Grian's head, and then just held him for a while.

He couldn't bring back the dead, but at least he could make Grian's life a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, I just randomly thought of this and had to write it xD


End file.
